Over the past decade, there has been a substantial increase in the use and deployment of wireless network devices, from dual-mode smartphones to tablets capable of operating in accordance with a particular Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard. With “wireless” becoming the de-facto medium for connectivity among users, it has become increasingly important for access points to intelligently manage connections with a plurality of client devices to maintain high throughput and avoid overprovisioning.
Currently, several variants of IEEE 802.11 support multiple channel widths and optional beamforming capabilities. Network administrators are often forced to painstakingly individually adjust these parameters to increase network performance.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.